Aeon Xen
"Wisdom is nothing without the 'Heart'." Aeon Xen is a major character in the storyline. He is the oldest son of Lucian Xen (who is the legendary Silver Arrow) and Esther Xen. He is also the older twin brother of Neon Xen. He serves as the 1st Superior of the Legion of Kraynos, and also the 1st Knight of Sith'aria. Appearance Aeon has crimson red eyes. Black fur. Slim but very muscular body. And wears braids on the back of his hair. In his human form, Aeon has light skin. Long-spiky black hair. Crimson-colored eyes. He also wears an attire of black clothing with red designs. Personality Personality-wise, Aeon is known to be enigmatic, sarcastic, energetic, kind, compassionate, optimistic, Intelligent, and very well suppotive of his friends. On the exterior, Aeon seems like a happy, charming, relaxed, and laid-back jokester, and for the most part he is. Aeon has a strong sense of heart, and dedicated to risking his life to save the innocent, no matter how great the impossible, which is something that his brother, Neon, greatly admires about. Due to many times training under harsh conditions, along with fighting in battles that seems impossible, he possesses an excellent collection of wisdom and knowledge. It is because of this he is known as the wisest one among the Legion of Kraynos. Much like those of his father's race, Aeon is very cocky and wild, and Lucian commented that his eldest son reminds him of his younger self in his youth. Aeon shows no sense of fear in focusing his strength for the life of another, not even in the brink of death. Aeon's favorite food is Hot Dogs. His favorite Dessert is Ice Cream Sundaes. Aeon hobbies happen to involve exorcising, jogging, and swimming. History A Legion of Kraynos Cronicles Arc (Bonus 3) Synopsis A The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities W *'Immense Strength: ' *'Speed Flash Master: ' *'Immense Senses: ' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Stamina:' *'Immense Senses:' *'Immense Power:' *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' *'Flight & Levitation:' *'Master Tactician & Strategist: ' *'Master Swordsmansip Specialist:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Cerunga:' *'Chidoran:' *'Lightning Whip:' *'Lightning Shield:' *'Teleportation:' *'Dark Shielding Wings:' *'Lightning Manipulation:' *'Life Drain:' *'Lightning Blades:' 'Force Powers' *'Force Push/Whirlwind/Wave:' *'Force Shock/Lightning/Storm:' 'Instincts Form' Aeon is able to access his Instincts form by a mere thought, and can use it at any time. It has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Instant Regeneration:' *'Instincts Cerunga:' 'Ryukon Darkenmaru' A *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Grand Cerunga:' *'Dark Shielding Wings:' Weapons Aeon possesses his own special weapons and equipment since he was younger. *'Dark Lightning Double-Sword:' Aeon was 13-years-old when he made this weapon, and has kept it close ever since. *'Xen Amulet (Dark):' Aeon was given his own Xen Amulet from their father when he and his brother were both 13-years-old. It has it's own special powers that it can use: **'Force Protection:' **'Energy Compass:' Ultimate Attacks/Finishers Wolfko *'Bloody Chidoran:' *'Grand Lightning Cerunga:' Family & Relatives W *'Neon Xen:' Younger twin Brother *Armony Xen: Sister-in-Law *Dominic Xen: Nephew *Dominique Xen: Neice *'Lucian Xen:' Alpha Wolfian Father *'Esther Xen:' Human Mother *Sakura Xen: Wife *John Xen: Son *Anna Xen: Daughter *Karnik Xen: Alpha Wolfian Grandfather *Mia Xen: Grandmother Relationships Aeon Xen has met with several people, and has been at good terms with them for the most. Zack Xargus Darth Kraynos Viloura Xargus Lucian Xen Esther Xen Neon Xen Mammon Daira (Michael) Michael Xargus Jesus Almighty Qoutes * "To fight without having a sense of reason is not fighting to protect." *"You are correct, I am number one." Trivia *Aeon's aspect of life, and what lies in his heart, is Wisdom. *His name means "age", "forever", or "for eternity".